blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Nizer Bruckheimer
Nizer Bruckheimer (ナイザール・ブルックハイマー Naizāru Burukkuhaimā), known as Number V. He is the leader of Cerberus and is in charge of close-range attacks. Appearance He is a bald man with a well cut, dark brown beard, tan skin and blue eyes. He wears the standard Chronos uniform and his numeral V can be found on the left side of his head. Personality Nizer cares deeply about his friends, evident when he tried to avenge Ash, and asked Sephiria to avenge Beluga for him. He is sometimes reckless in battle, due to putting his feelings first. Nizer is the type to do anything for the sake of the mission, even sacrificing himself. Plot Manga Summary Nizer is first seen with Sephiria when she meets Rinslet Walker. Later, he and the rest of Cerberus, along with Rins, formulate a plan to infiltrate the Apostles' headquarters and take down Creed. It is later revealed that Nizer still resents Creed for killing his friend and partner, Ash, and attempts to kill the former Eraser, but fails. Beluga tells him that the mission comes first and that personal feelings can wait. Train shows up and leaves with Rinslet, shocking Creed who couldn't believe that Train ignored him. Taking advantage of the situation, Nizer holds Creed so that Beluga can kill him, but Jenos stops him. This gives Creed the opportunity to seriously injure Nizer and cause the whole Castle to collapse. Nizer lives, but is hospitalized for the rest of the series. Anime Summary Nizer was seen with Ash, fighting against Creed upon his betrayal to Chronos. As they fought, Creed managed to dodge all of their attacks. When they cornered him, Creed brought out his broken Kotetsu, now the Imagine Blade, and killed Ash and wounded Nizer with ease. Nizer was hospitalized, but later returned to duty when Jenos formed Cerberus with Beluga J. Heard. The three launched an attack on a castle belonging to the Apostles of the Star's and managed to destroy a good portion. During the conflict Nizer sacrificed himself in a failed attempt to kill Creed, causing Beluga to destroy him with his Bazooka. Equipment and Abilities Dioskouroi: Nizer wields a pair of tonfas named "Dioskouroi" with incredible skill, allowing him to reduce a large regenerating creature to nothing with only speed. The two tonfas names translate to "sons of Zeus", named Castor and Polluk, the twins that make up Gemini of Greek mythology. Marksmanship: '''In addition to Dioskouroi, Nizer wields a gun, but it is unknown how good he is with it. '''Hand-to-hand combatant: Like all the other Time guardians, Nizer is an excellent fighter and can hold on on his own for a long period of time. Relationships Ash Ash was Nizer's partner, and best friend. Nizer was devastated when Ash was killed, and nearly jeopardized Cerberus' mission just to avenge his late friend. Jenos Hazard and Beluga J. Heard Like Ash, Jenos and Beluga are Nizer's best friends, and teammates. When Beluga died, Nizer asked Sephiria to avenge his friend. Creed Diskenth Nizer despises Creed for killing Ash, and as a result, has held a grudge against him for two years. Nizer was willing to die if it meant taking out Creed, and avenging Ash. He also holds a grudge against the taoist for Beluga's death. Trivia * Nizer is the only member of Cerberus who's status varied in the anime and manga. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Chronos Category:Chronos Number Category:Assassins Category:Active Category:Deceased